A mild summernight
by Pfeilkrautmaedchen
Summary: As Legolas returns from one of his nightly forest trips, there's someone waiting for him in his chambers... sleeping and naked. - Just some Tauriel/Legolas fluff because I feel like they don't get enough moments like this from our fandom.


**AN:** Hi there, as you can see, this is my first Hobbit fanfic, so please forgive me at least some of the mistakes I made. I just turned 15 and I'm not from England, so there might be some minor mistakes happening from time to time. If anyone's willing to beta read other stories that are yet to come, feel free to PM me :-)

* * *

><p>It was a mild, clear night in Middle-earth, soft breezes whispering in the crowns of the trees while the star covered sky enfolded the Woodland Realm underneath in its eternal embrace. A grand banquette was held in the halls of King Thranduil, light laughter and soft voices wafting over and fading between the stillness of the trees. The hour had already grown late and wine was flowing richly among the celebrating elves, so that nobody had noticed the figure of the Prince of the Woodland Realm sneaking away a few hours ago. There probably weren't many ears among the inhabitants of Middle-earth who would've heard Legolas' light footsteps as he walked under the canopy of the trees. His movements were sure and swift and his almost white hair gently swayed with every step he took. Legolas genuinely enjoyed walking through the nightly forest, being enveloped by the velvety darkness and everything nature had to provide. From the deep <em>Ohooooo<em> of an owl hidden somewhere in the treetops and the soft gurgling sounds of a nearby stream to the way the silvery starlight wound its way through the labyrinth of branches and leafs, every single detail made him feel completely at home.

He had paid a long visit to one of his favourite spots in the woods, a small lake surrounded by dense trees, just enjoying the mild summer night and the fact that everyone who could possibly scold him for being out while a feast was taking place was too drunk to even notice his absence. He preferred the calmness of the forest over the Now though he had decided to return and was just about to enter the palace again. Although midnight was already left far behind, the banquette didn't seem to wind down anytime soon, and so he had to watch out on his way to his chambers in order not to collide with busy waitresses or disorientated, stumbling elves. Reaching the heavy wooden doors of his chambers, he opened them and slipped in quietly. It took him a split second to realize that something was out of normal, and another split second to detect what.

As soon as his eyes landed on her, his gaze softened and a warm, shimmering emotion filled it instead of the momentary alarm. On his enormous bed which was large enough to give enough room to another three elves of his statue, lay Tauriel, her naked back facing him and her sides rising in a steady rhythm. The fiery red hair that was cascading over her shoulders was fanned out on the space behind her, shimmering in the moonlight with the slightest silvery hint. For a moment, Legolas stood mesmerized by the view in front of him, the soft breathing of the delicate Wood-elf just a few feet away from him filling his ears with a sweet melody. He had longed to hear this melody all day long and was utterly pleased to find Tauriel had actually waited for him in his chambers, even if she fell asleep.

With a few strides, Legolas crossed the room and came to a halt in front of his bed. It took him less than five heartbeats to shed all of his clothes and cautiously sit behind Tauriel. For a moment, he inwardly debated whether to wake her up or not, but quickly decided not to. Instead, he got her long hair out of the way and crawled into bed behind her, sneaking one hand around her waist and gently pulling her closer. Her sweet scent embraced him and he inhaled deeply while burying his face in the crook of her neck. It never failed to amaze him simply smelling Tauriel could gift him with this cozy feeling of safety and home.

Finally woken up by all the movement, Tauriel shifted slightly and slowly opened her eyes. "Legolas?", she murmured sleepily, turning her head a bit so she could see him out of the corner of her eyes.

"Shhh", he hushed, planting a feather-light kiss at the base of her neck then kissing all the way up to her chin, cheek and nose until he placed a short, sweet peck on her lips. "Go back to sleep, _nîn meleth_."

He could hear her sigh, then slur something like "alright" before she lay back against their pillow and pulled his hand which was still resting at her waist up. Chuckling, he felt her tuck his hand under her chin which was only a few moments later steadily moving up and down with her soft breathing. Although he tried to watch and hear and feel as much of this vulnerable, trusting, beautiful sleeping Tauriel as possible as he also closed his eyes, it wasn't long after until he felt his breath even out and finally slipped away into the realms of sleep, too.

The next time his eyes opened, his view was blocked by long, golden sunrays that flooded his chambers through the high windows. Judging from the intensity of the light and the sun's position on the sky, Legolas guessed it had to be around midday time already. Blinking against the sun, he lifted his head slightly, halted by surprise when he saw Tauriel watching him with her face mere inches away from his. A small smile tugged at her lips, and Legolas found that it was one of his most favourite things to watch it slowly spread all over her face until it lit up her beautiful brown eyes. Also smiling, he leant in and closed the gap between their mouths with a gentle kiss, barely touching his lips to hers.

"'_Quel amrun, nîn meleth_", he then whispered while Tauriel's eyes stayed closed once more. "Thank you for waiting for me last night. You didn't have to."

The she-elf blinked open her eyes and smiled up at him through her long lashes. "Well, I wanted to."

"Missed me, didn't you?", Legolas couldn't help but tease as he let his right hand travel down Tauriel's side, satisfied with the reaction he got when goose bumps rose all over her skin.

"Didn't _you_?", Tauriel shot back, the golden dots in her earth-filled eyes sparkling playfully as she dragged her hand down Legolas' stomach. She enjoyed feeling his muscles flex under her hands, tensing and relaxing in their own foreign rhythm. But most of all, she enjoyed being allowed to touch the prince whenever she wanted to, to kiss him, to make love to him, to banter with him.

"Yes, I did." Legolas grinned and let his arms round her slim frame so he could pull her flush against his front, their legs entangling and her hands digging slightly into his back. His right hand gently cupped her chin and tipped it up so he could kiss her properly, coaxing her lips apart until they parted for his tongue to enter. This was a game he'd never get tired of, he thought as they continued kissing until the need of air forced them to separate.

Tauriel's eyes had darkened and her swollen lips were slightly parted as she gazed up to him, saying "Fortunately, we got the whole day to ourselves, don't we?" and with that, went on driving him insane with her kisses.

* * *

><p>Translations:<p>

_nîn meleth – my love_

'_Quel amrun, nîn meleth. – Good morning, my love._


End file.
